


【黎天一×吴正为】受楞次定律支配

by NothingSartre



Category: laughing哥之变节, 保持沉默
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Kudos: 1





	【黎天一×吴正为】受楞次定律支配

吴正为揉了揉太阳穴，不着痕迹地将转椅向后挪了挪，又开口:“黎生，我依然主张做罪轻辩护，大家都知道情况对我哋非常之不利…”  
穿着细高跟鞋的女子上前一步，在地面上敲出清脆的响，双眉一竖：“一哥话无罪辩护就系无罪辩护，你听唔明啊？”  
第四次被打断，吴正为恼怒地抬头撇了一眼咄咄逼人的女子，深吸一口气压下怒火：“既然是黎生要同我倾，可唔可以请几位小姐回避一下啊？”他看着对面座椅上未发一言的男人的手，阳光照不了那么深，男人整个人隐在阴影里。  
吴正为不免有些紧张，虽然他依然尽力维持着自己不卑不亢的态度。在他不长但足够辉煌的职业生涯里已经习惯了面对种种罪恶与黑暗，但真正的黑势力满身压迫感的出现在他面前，还是头一遭。被告是黎天一最信任的手下，这次他亲自出马找律师，而吴正为正巧在刑事诉讼界名声极佳。黎天一希望吴正为做无罪辩护，可大律师认为，在目前几乎所有证据都指向被告故意杀人的情况下，这无异于痴人说梦。  
黎天一从进门到现在都没有说话，他带了整整五个女人，个个都亲昵地缠在他身边。她们七嘴八舌地向吴正为阐述情况，又频频牙尖嘴利地打断吴正为在说的话。威名在外的老大似乎根本没有注意到面前的律师，他依然没有讲话，在昏暗的屋内仍戴着墨镜，那件夸张的白色流苏披肩并不显得突兀，反而为他又添一层阴鸷。  
几个女人都收了声，全神贯注等黎天一表态，意味不明的沉默蔓延开来。吴正为咽了咽口水，刚打算开口就被黎天一的动作打断，他站起身开了尊口，言简意赅的四个字：“无罪辩护。”  
吴正为怒火中烧，一瞬间简直忘了对方是是谁，他拍桌而起，直视着黎天一说：“咁我退出辩护！”转身要走的黎天一停下脚步，回头看着发怒的律师。他正过身子，摘下了那副一直没摘的墨镜，饶有兴趣的盯着律师的脸看。吴正为这才发现黎天一画了深黑色的眼线，围着他那对浅色的眼密密实实地勾勒了一圈，使他看起来愈加邪而狠。  
被他直直地一盯，吴正为的怒气降了下来，他不自觉的放低音调，语气软了不少：“而家冇办法证明系死者要杀佢……”话还没说完就被黎天一抬手打断，他冲吴正为露出了一个玩味的笑，语气温和地说：“好好谂下吧。”接着便带着花枝招展的女伴们走出了办公室。  
大律师感到不寒而栗。  
之后的很长一段时间吴正为都处于睡眠不足带来的暴躁状态中，为了他漂亮的战绩，更为了自己人身安全。无罪辩护一旦失败就属于翻供，自首坦白统统不成立，考虑到无罪辩护低得可怕的成功率，吴正为身边的所有人都跟着他脚不沾地忙。仔细搜集找对他们有力的证据，彻夜拟定法庭上的辩词……吴正为脾气本就不好，现在更像只炸了毛的猫，所有人对他都能躲则躲。  
除了一个人。  
能躲则躲的人变成了吴正为，黎天一像条人形dead line追着他满世界跑。每次看见画着浓妆的黑帮老大，吴正为都忍不住想自己的黑眼圈和黎天一的黑眼线那个更重。原来黑帮老大是这样一个闲职，大律师以前不知道，不然怎么天天有空过来找他“交流进度”？有时带着他叽叽喳喳的“三千佳丽”，有时是自己一个人过来，忙碌的律师对他是又怕又怒又烦，每次见他前都要躲起来深呼吸十来次，生怕自己快要压不住的怨气和怒气流露出来。律师甚至丢掉了家里所有带流苏的东西，他觉得自己流苏PTSD了。  
你躲我追下进行的会面持续了几日，吴正为一直以来的疑问得到了回答——是自己的黑眼圈更重，重到黑社会都发了善心。  
这天黎天一压根没问他任何关于诉讼的事，只是像掏枪一样从怀里掏出了什么，吴正为还在思考遗书有没有交代清楚，就看清了他搁在桌上的是瓶香薰精油。  
“安神嘅。”黎天一说完便直径离开了，吴正为等着他的脚步声彻底消失在门外，就忙不迭地让精油也消失在了他面前，他可一点都不想和黎天一有瓜葛。  
但命运的安排，总是像难得假期里的台风天，你越不想见到它，它越爱出现。不知不觉又在案发现场附近转了一晚上的吴律师精疲力竭地走进这几天常常光顾的酒吧，打算喝点儿热饮暖暖身子。  
一走进门，他就看见了坐在吧台前的黎天一偏过身子朝他招手，吴正为敏感地感觉到此刻注视他的远不止黎天一一道目光 。扫视了一圈酒吧，判断了一下对方大致的人数，吴正为明智地忍住了拔腿就跑的冲动，朝黎天一身旁挪了过去。  
酒吧的灯光是温暖的黄色，暖光照在木质家具上，舒缓的爵士乐催人不可自拔的坠入醉乡。这样的环境下，连黎天一都随之亲切了不少，那张浓墨勾出的脸柔和了下来。  
刚一坐下，黎天一身上的味道便穿过酒香传了过来，檀香混着麝香，充满攻击性却足够暧昧。侍者就端上一杯热牛奶，“我听人讲过，你系咪唔饮酒。”黎天一用陈述的语调问出了这个疑问句。吴正为差点儿问他“你听边个讲”，突然又反应过来他想问谁都行，感兴趣的话说不定连自己的恋爱史都能查得一清二楚。吴正为感觉有些窘迫，觉得自己像是没穿衣服般赤裸的坐在这里，却连“黎天一”这三个字是不是对方真名都不知道。于是他喝了口温热的牛奶，问  
黎天一来这里做什么。  
“等你啊，睇你辛苦，请你饮嘢。”对方说的一脸坦荡，反倒让发问者愈发局促了起来，沉默无言地喝着牛奶。  
“你点解要做律师啊？”黎天一开口。这次吴正为认真地思考了一下，他抚摸着杯沿，声音很轻但很坚定：“为咗正义。”  
黎天一大笑，笑到有些像哭，律师对他这个反应并不意外，只是摇摇头不去理他。  
“咁你点解要接呢个case？”黎天一不再笑，看向吴正为的眼里甚至带了些悲凉。这个问题指向了律师心中一直不太愿意面对的地方，他常安慰自己黑帮间的事总是浑浊难辨，可也经常想到那个逝去的年轻生命也有自己的父母亲友，也曾生动的在这世上历经喜怒哀乐。作为被告律师，他本就该尽最大努力为委托人考虑，但硬着头皮做无罪辩护，他仍觉良心不安。  
见他默然不语，黎天一又道：“其实，我以前系个差人，认真嘅。”吴正为有些惊讶地转头，他不知道这个离经叛道的人也曾为正义而战。“你知唔知道点解有人叫我‘七哥’?二加五等于七啊。”  
“点解唔叫十哥？二五得十。”意识到自己脱口而出了一句什么之后，吴正为恨不得把舌头吞下去，被调侃的人倒是并未在意，笑笑又叫酒保添酒。“我坚持要你做无罪辩护，系因为佢真系自卫。”黎天一转头认真地看着吴正为的双眼，拿自己新满的酒杯去碰桌上的牛奶：“我最知道正义有几难，你嘅想法有几天真，但系恭喜你吴律师，你可以继续为正义而战。”  
此后的几天，全律所的人几乎都进入了一级戒备状态，吴正为周边十米范围内没人敢主动靠近。  
在数日不分昼夜的忙碌之后，他终于确信自己有足够的信心站上死因裁判法庭，还打算胜诉后要拉黎天一喝一次酒，真真正正的酒。开庭前一晚，难以入眠的吴正为开始想念那瓶被自己丢掉的香薰。  
他不负众望的胜诉了，那个年轻的男孩痛哭流涕地对他说谢谢，同事们开心的凑过来拥抱他，可他找了每天，没有看见黎天一的身影。  
吴正为再一次认识到了自己只是个普通人，黎天一想找他的踪迹轻而易举，可审判结束后的一整个月，吴正为都没法找到黎天一。  
控制不住的，吴正为开始想他，连自己都觉得莫名其妙，黎天一身上的味道他居然到现在都没忘。  
在一次偶然的闲聊中，吴正为才得知黎天一的社团出了大动荡，帮派火并，凶险万分。吴正为的心猛地抽搐了一下， 他发现自己无能为力，黎天一的生活对他来说无异于早间新闻，再新鲜的事都是已经发生过的。  
所有人都公认，吴大律师最近看起来有些失魂落魄，每天都开着收音机听新闻，一听到“斗殴”“伤亡”就显得格外紧张。  
所以黎天一还没有到红的时候，没上社会新闻的他正忙着聚精会神地与自己两波不同的“前同事”斗争，以及把吴正为赶出自己的脑海。他是故意在躲吴正为，留给对方的电话号码早变成了空号，律所所在的路段他也不敢去轻易驶入。在这等危险的情境下，他躲得越远对吴正为越有利。  
但提心吊胆了一段时间后，吴正为却忍不住了，他决定一定要见到黎天一，亲眼确认他的死活。吴正为来到警局，找到了相熟已久的警官，一上来就问黎天一的消息。  
“佢就在呢度啊！废这么多功夫终于搵到要佢搵嘅人喇，呢帮古惑仔，真系唔施压唔得……”吴正为心里一松，没等警官说完话就连连道谢，转头跑回了车里，紧盯着走出警局的每一个人。  
当吴正为缩在冻人的车里快睡着的时候，终于看见了黎天一和黎天一身边浓妆艳抹的女人们。他拉开车门一跃而下，冲到了黎天一面前。被吓到的黎天一错愕的看着他，吴正为借机欣赏了一下他惊恐的脸，毕竟这个表情在他脸上出现的机会屈指可数。  
身旁姑娘们尖细的嗓音又响起来，她们走到吴正为面前，把黎天一遮挡得严严实实。  
“喂！我请你饮酒啊！”这是律师第二次冲他大声讲话。  
黎天一闻言拨开女孩们，直径走向了吴正为车上的驾驶位，拉开车门坐了进去，不管身后面面相觑的手下。  
吴正为跟着他上了车，又闻到他身上暖烘烘的香，像一只温暖的兽。“你唔惊我了？唔怕死啊？”黎天一自然地发动车子，驶向马路。  
吴正为没有回答他这个问题，只是在红灯时捧住黎天一的脸吻了上去。  
“我知问题已经解决咗。”他又去吻黎天一的睫毛，“但即使未解决，我都会来搵你。”  
车子最后稳稳地停在了吴正为家门口，他没法骂黎天一又查他个人信息，因为这次是黎天一，迫不及待地堵住了他的嘴。

“躲我嗰个系你，搵我嗰个又系你。”  
第二天早上，黎天一笑着打趣他。吴正为突然想起了高中物理——“增反减同，来拒去留”。  
原来感情也受楞次定律支配。


End file.
